


Our Town of Halloween

by Rollyzen



Series: Figures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: -why isn't that a tag, Alive Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Crazy Allison Argent, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Human Sacrifice, Implied Bullying, Nemeton, Pre-Bite Scott McCall, Virgin Sacrifice, Werewolf Derek Hale, attempted sacrifice, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Rollyzen
Summary: Turns out that Halloween kind of sucks without Lydia Martin's parties to distract the unhinged townsfolk. Unfortunately, the 'unhinged townsfolk' seem to be in the form of two Argents. And his best friend definitely just ditched him for one of them.Or the one where Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski are a dream team (apart from an almost accidental sacrifice), and Derek Hale shows up like he's the town's neighborhood watch.





	Our Town of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started this a day or two before Halloween, so sorry I'm late. I really wanted to write something for the occasion, and this is what turned out. Read on, lovely ghouls. <3

"Stiles," Scott started,"What the hell are you doing?"

The mole dotted boy paused mid-thriller and looked at his best friend expectantly.

"Dude, we've got a week until Halloween. I'm getting jazzed up."

Scott set aside the homework he never actually had any intention of doing. "You didn't care a lot about last Halloween."

Stiles dropped his arms and leg from their designated positions and sat them firmly on his hips. This boy just did not keep up with calendar dates, did he?

"There's going to be a full moon on this one. Do you know what that means, Scottie?"

The corners of his mouth lifted in mirth,"It'll be extra spooky?"

He cackled and jumped onto the bed by Scott," _Precisely_ , my dear Watson. But not only that. It's a _blue moon_ , the second full moon of the month. Man, there is going to be so much juju goin' on, _and_ it's on a Saturday. Anyways, I vote ouija board on the cliffs."  
  
"But I thought w-"

" _Shh_." Stiles looked at the closed door in paranoia and continued in a quieter voice. " _I know_. I'll still snag a bottle of jack. We can just camp out up there. It'll be fun."

Scott looked at him doubtfully, dangerously close to pulling out the puppy dog eyes. "I don't know."

"I'll bring candy, too?" He suggested.

He brightened,"Reeses and you have a deal."

* * *

Monday was filled with zombie students and last minute homework touch ups. Even Lydia Martin seemed to be more lethargic than normal. The announcement that she _would not_ be throwing a Halloween party this year didn't help to lift anyones spirits either. Tuesday had a bit more buzz, but there were still assignments to finish. However, people were just realizing they had nothing to do for the upcoming holiday without a party to attend. Stiles predicted it would not end well. Wednesday was hectic, to say the least. You could practically smell the desperation seeping from the pores of the struggling popular kids as they lined the hallways. Apparently, you _had_ to be doing something to keep your place in the high school foodchain. It was something he might never understand: social hierarchy.

Thursday was subdued, but Stiles wasn't prepared for how much he wanted to throttle Scott and also hug him. Allison Argent, weird hottie that Scott's drooled over for two months, asked him out on a date. On Halloween. And he said yes. _Becausehesafu_ -

Needless to say, he is pissed the fuck off by the end of the day. And still pissed off when he wakes up on Friday. So pissed off, in fact, that in the classes he shares with Scott, he passive aggressively takes perfect notes that are so wordy even he barely understands them. All because he knows his best friend doesn't keep up with them and will ask to copy. His best friend is making moon eyes at his "preliminary girlfriend" ( _Is that really what she told you to fucking call her, Scott?_ ) beside her locker; all the while he's down the hall stewing with his head inside his own locker. He's never felt so angsty in his life, and it's gross. So, when someone outside of his range of vision asks him "Hot date for Halloween?", he bites out "Someone certainly does" a bit too venomously. He turns around instantly to apologize only for the words to crawl back into his throat and disappear somewhere into the back of his brain, never to be seen again.  
  
Lydia Martin is standing a foot and a half away from him with a light purple scarf wrapped around her neck and a red designer handbag settled in the crook of her elbow. She has a single eyebrow raised but without malice. He nearly does a double-take because she looks _amused_ \- _delighted_ even. Like someone has given her a present or she's found out some way to subtly manipulate someone to her will. The latter is usually correct. Except, he's never been on the receiving end of Lydia's _anything_. She's perfect in every way, and while they may not be compatible romantically, he still adores her. Even if she let's her boyfriend pick on him till he wants to explode.  
  
"So?"

What he dubs her "social" voice is not present, and he's thankful.

"Um," he starts,"No. No hot date." Then, reminded of how chuffed he really is,"At least, not anymore."

His scowl is met with considering eyes,"Would you like one?"

Stiles' ears turn red. He has lost the function of his voice.

She chuckles,"I'm joking. Jackson is hanging out with friends and..so is Allison. I prefer to spend special occasions in acceptable company." There's a slight fire in her eyes, but he isn't sure what it's for.

Stiles doesn't know how to feel about being called "acceptable company", partly because he still isn't sure this is happening. They've had a few conversations over the years, but she mostly had nothing to do with him. If he's assumed right, then she considers Jackson and (partially) Allison her friends. That makes him backup, and you only call in backup if you need help. He thinks he's figured out the burning in her eyes, but he's never been that good at subtlety.

"Wanna' spy on them?" He blurts.

She seems slightly startled and just looks at him for a second. A slight pink dusts her cheekbones as she tries to blink away his unsophisticated speech.

"That's ridiculous." She unfolds her arm to look around in her purse. "Drat, I'm late for class now. Here. A token for amusing me."

She turns on one foot and glides away, hair bouncing behind her. He opens his hand and sees a fortune cookie paper. Instead of a broad assumption about his future on it, there's an actual treasure.

Something everyone knows about but few people possess.

Lydia Martin's phone number.

* * *

" _I can't believe him! This was my idea! He totally stole this from me!_ " Stiles whispered vehemently.

" _Shh_." Lydia hissed,"I heard you the first dozen times, Stiles. We need to be quiet."

He grudgingly stays silent as they follow. To make sure they aren't discovered, they've given the couple a large amount of space. It costs them their hearing but guarantees them safety. Stiles had thrown out a half-cocked plan over text and let it snowball between them; this somehow resulted in him "borrowing" a thermal camera from his dad (he doesn't know why or when he got it) and getting a ride from Lydia. "Roscoe is too familiar to be discreet" she'd said. Perhaps it was the fireworks of friendship blossoming in his chest. The previously mentioned strawberry blonde tugged on his arm to get him to follow. He'd had a habit so far of getting side-tracked.

The camera picked up Allison tugging Scott through the trees. He could be seeing it wrong, but there seemed to be a bit of suggestive swagger in her demeanor. Lydia must've been watching over his shoulder because she stopped urging him to follow. They stood there for a second, floundering for something to occupy them, before Stiles thought of anything. It took a minute or two of cajoling until she gave in.

Rock, Paper, Scissors was little more than a child's game; so, after two rounds they'd already figured out each other's pattern and started to tie two out of three times. A suggestion for charades was on the tip of his tongue when a piercing scream nearly made him _bite it off_. Lydia whirled around so fast she stumbled and ended up pulling Stiles down with her. They helped each other up and ran to where their friends had disappeared into the trees for what they'd assumed was going to be a nice time.

Stiles didn't think it would be appropriate to tell her Lydia had leaves stuck in her hair while it whipped behind her as she ran. Her form wasn't as stilted as it could've been if she'd been wearing a pair of her signature heels because, thankfully, he'd gotten her to change into _normal clothes, Lydia_. Roscoe was currently chilling outside her house from the trip he made there to avoid suspicion from his dad, who thought he was currently at Scott's. Anyways, Lydia hadn't factored in that they probably weren't going to be staying sitting in her car the whole time. She'd been in a light blue dress with skinny heels, and Stiles had stopped her cold. He was a seasoned veteran compared to her and told her quick: The dress code was jeans, an old t-shirt, and sneakers. He waited in her car, and she came out wearing white-wash skinny jeans -paired with a silver-buckled black belt- an oversized gray shirt with paint smears on it, and a pair of truly ratty black converse. She glared and dared him to say something. It was relieving.

"What the _hell_?" She whispered, horrified.

Stiles tuned back in and felt his throat run dry. A huge creepy-ass fucking tree was in the middle of this field and had his best friend _tied_ to it with a _knife_ through his _shoulder_. Small lights are set up around the front of the tree, so he doubts his friend can see well, either. Allison's off to his side looking stone-faced and cold even as Scott pleaded to her, but she wasn't alone. A tall woman with curled blonde hair stood in front of him with a smile that made his stomach turn. She stood with her back straight and oozing confidence. Well, there's one reason Scott was so scared. He's always quailed beneath confident women. Or the knife in his shoulder- or that, yeah.

She was talking around her smile as if it was permanent, and she couldn't take it off. The curl of her lips was sinister as she changed her body language to that of a predator. Stiles tugged Lydia closer to the ground, and they watched from the foliage; he tugged his hat over her head to hide her eye-catching hair. She wisely remains silent at this.

" **Kate**."

The name is barked with clear distaste from across the clearing, and the woman jolts. He thinks he might have imagined it, but the narrowing of Lydia's eyes reassures him. They look to the opposite side of the clearing and both of their jaws drop. Lydia might not know who that is, it certainly took him a minute to process it himself, but that's Derek Hale. He's read the case file, but the sad picture certainly doesn't do him justice. (Well, nearly his entire family died, so no kidding) You can practically feel the righteous fury coming off him.

"Oh." She mocks a surprised and happy voice,"Derek? Baby, is that you? You've gotten so _grown up_." A purr slithers into her voice.

Lydia makes a small choking noise in the back of her throat.

Derek's face is covered in the dark, but anger is clear in his voice,"What do you think you're doing?"

Stiles taps Lydia's shoulder. She looks at him with wide eyes that are at a loss of what to do.

He pulls out a pocket knife and presses it into her hand,"Give me your phone and sneak to the woods behind the trees. We have to get Scott out of here."

She doesn't say anything , so he takes it that that means it's a good plan. She slips him her phone and walks silently back out into the trees. He turns down the brightness and sound on the phone immediately. After leaving a quick voicemail synopsis of the situation and where to find his body and killers, he opens the camera. Thank god for Lydia's rich parents and need to buy her love. The quality is great and only slightly grainy. He get's Scott and Allison together first. The woman isn't turning around, which is good because she would probably see him, but he captures a good side profile that would make the people at his dad's work coo over him. Then, he calls the sheriff himself.

Calling the station would cause too much of an uproar, and this act needs subtlety. Predictably, he doesn't pick up. That's fine; he expects this. When his dad's working, he looks at his phone maybe every thirty minutes. It's fine- they're backup anyways.

Derek's _snarl_ captures his attention again.

"You're just going after random kids now? And now you've got an apprentice following in your footsteps."

She smirks,"Apprentice? I like that. But I really don't have time to play with you right now. I've got a sacrifice to do."

Faster than he could blink, she has a gun out and shoots him. He hadn't even known she _had_ one. That's one thing he got wrong in his police call. Correction: They are _not_ armed with _only_ knives. Derek makes a wheezing sound and falls. _Damn it_. He'd kind of been banking on him, oh you know, _not getting shot?_ She has a gun, and he can't do anything until it's away from her.

"Fucking _guns_. If _I_ had a gun-"

Just as he starts talking, Derek vaults from the ground and rips the gun from her hand. It gets thrown marginally close to where he's hiding, but he decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth as he springs from the foliage. The gun feels awkward and unfamiliar in his hand, but he lines up a shot. Allison is getting something of her own out. _Of course she is. It's one thing to not like her because she took your best friend away on a night you were really excited about. But it's a whole **different** thing to not like her because she has an arrow pointed at you and possibly stabbed your previously said friend._

She's knocking an arrow without the slightest hesitation. The gun feels heavier in his hands as he lines up a stomach shot. He's really not a killer, so it'll just have to be something to immobilize her. Stiles takes the shot and feels the familiar kick of the gun jar his bones. He rolls away to avoid the arrow a sliver of a second too late. It rips through the side of his upper arm, and he screams. The dash of strawberry blonde running across the field is not reassuring because now he has to be a distraction.

He groans,"What the _fuck_ , Allison?"

The woman is on the ground clutching her stomach, and Derek is passed out on the grass a few feet away. There's a strain around her eyes; her brow is slightly drawn. However, the bow in her hands is steady and trained on him already with a new arrow.

"You know," He stays wary of her but doesn't completely forget about the woman he shot,"It kind of seems like common courtesy to tell the person you're going on a date with that you want to sacrifice him- _before_ the date happens. But, hey. I could be wrong. Not usually- but it happens." Scott might have passed out. He's not sure about that anymore.

Allison's mouth turns down in the corners, and he'd probably bet she's thinking about letting an arrow loose on him just for fun. Turns out he's right, and the next one is on the same side as the first but fully imbedded in his shoulder. He _howls_ in pain as he watches her knock back another arrow. Common sense is a thing now as he raises his gun. The dull thud of her letting go of the bowstring triggers him to move last minute to avoid yet another injury. He gets only a brief sting of pain on his neck before it's washed over by the wet feeling of blood sliding down it.

His heart is in his throat as he fires in her general direction to spook her. It doesn't work, but she looks to the woman on the ground and falters. One of her legs weaken and suddenly she's been tackled to the ground. Derek turns her around and sits on her back with her hands in an iron grip. He's even _growling_. But that's good- he's not dead. The older lady might be, though. She's laying sprawled with one hand clutched over her stomach and the other just out.

Stiles races to Scott as fast as he can, and sees the rope falling off him in time to catch him. The jarring of the knife in his shoulder wakes him up efficiently, and he's blinking his eyes irritably against the lights on the tree. He sighs and winces as the arrow that is _still in his shoulder_ moves with him.

"Stiles! _Move! Move! Move!_ "

Lydia rounds the tree with his pocket knife _dragging_ her. His distraction gives him a late reaction time, and the knife slides between two of his ribs before planting in the tree.  
He clamps his mouth shut and yells. Lydia looks two steps away from crying, and he's probably already there.

"I-it wouldn't let me let go. I'm _so_ sorry." She cried out, looking at her hands like there was something wrong with them.

He nodded through the pain coming from multiple places on his body and took a breath. Squinting past the lights, he could see Derek struggling with Allison. He ushered Lydia to help and followed behind her sluggishly. Derek looked to be fighting to stay awake as Lydia carefully took his place. She bucked and thrashed like an animal, but it was nothing in the face of her friend's steely eyes. The fire in her eyes burned bright and he watched as her ruby nails bit into Allison's pearly skin.

Derek whimpered, and Stiles sauntered over as fast as he could. His adrenaline high was flagging quick. Dropping to his knees, he scanned over the young adult's body. Blood stained his t-shirt black from waist to hem on his right side. His chest raised and fell in tense measured breathes.

"I need one of those bullets." He said through gritted teeth.

Stiles whipped his head to see two glowing blue eyes staring at him through hooded lids. He startled so bad, the arrow in his shoulder made fresh tears spring to his eyes. Derek's face was set in a grimace that was both worrying and attractive. Most of the worrying bit was the apparent snaggletooth poking out from under his top lip that _was not_ a snaggletooth. Deciding to not jar a beehive, he emptied the rest of the ammo in the grass and handed him a bullet. Their fingertips brushed, and it scared him how weak he was.

"Okay, don't freak out. I'm gonna lift your shirt." Curse his own bleeding heart.

Derek didn't say anything. Using his uninjured arm, he peeled the soaked shirt up carefully. An inch above his hipbone- _god, those muscles_ \- was a glowing bullet hole.

"What the _hell_?" He whispered.

The light coming off it was a cool blue, and -after turning the flashlight on Lydia's phone on- the blood coming out of it was _actually_ black. And gross. It was so _fucking_ gross. Derek's fist clenched and unclenched around the bullet casing.

"Need to open it, burn it, and put it in the wound." His words were garbled and strained.

Gagging slightly, he called out,"Scott! Grab my pocket knife!"  
  
He shook his head and held out his hand. A wicked sharp claw formed before his eyes. Cautiously, he took his hand and used it to pop open the bullet. He ignores the part of him that's screaming about how cool this is and watches as Scott sides up beside him and holds out the knife.

Stiles waved it away,"I need your lighter."

Scott's brow furrowed.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you probably have a romantic dinner in your car right now- with pretty candles. Please tell me you have your lighter."

A brief look of sorrow marred his feature before he dug in his pocket and produces the desired item.

Stiles let out a hiss of victory and turned back to Derek, fuel in hand. But, the man seemed to have passed out again.

"Hey." He said affronted, " _Hey, wake up_. Tell me what to do, man."

A few shakes doesn't do anything, so he tries a firm slap across the face. _That_ wakes him up, but unfortunately he winds up with claws at his throat for his effort. Because he obviously has a death wish, he bats away the hand and snaps his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"What do I do now? There's _gunpowder_ in here."

He's more lucid when he speaks this time,"Take out the colored bits and burn them a little."

Stiles looks around but doesn't see anything to set them on but his hand. Distractedly, he tells him "I'm cutting off some of your shirt". A wise thing to do before getting his pocket knife all up in his business. There doesn't need to be a repeat of claws, thank you. The knife messily cuts out a bloodied piece of the shirt and is lain out on the grass. After his hand is stained in gunpowder and the odd parts of the mix are separated onto the cloth, he looks to Derek. He looks like he's awake by sheer willpower alone. Stiles hovers the lit lighter over them until they smoke and almost choke him. Derek grunts, and he stops.

He takes a quick look to check on Lydia and feels a sense of pride as he sees a snarl on her face.

"Push them into the wound."

He gapes, mouth closing and opening a few times before there's a pair of ice blue eyes flashing at him with a growl.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just..do that."

He and Scott made nervous eye contact as he lifted the cloth over Derek's stomach. The blue specks fell across the wound, and he used the shirt to move and grind all the pieces into the opening. He yowled in pain and bucked underneath his hand. Stiles had to toss his leg over him to keep him still long enough to get all of it in. It jostled his shoulder, drawing a pained whine, but he bit his cheek and pressed on. Derek had to forcibly remove his hand- with far too much force/claws if you ask him- to get him off.

They both sat there panting for a minute. Stiles' vision swam, and he toppled off Derek.

Scott yelped and helped him sit up, despite the knife still in his shoulder. He didn't remember it being this cold outside. Huh.

The distant wail of police sirens eased his nerves a bit.

"So." Scott said hesitantly, "Uh, happy Halloween?"

Stiles groaned,"Oh, fuck **_off_** , Scottie."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this would be a good series to start. Thoughts? Also, check out my other Teen Wolf fics because they are my precious babies. Thanks a bunch! <33


End file.
